Princess Dawn and Princess Eve babysit three orphans/Dora the Explorer gets beaten up by Selkie
This video, involving a fictional character or more as the troublemaker(s), has been created for entertainment purposes only. Princess Dawn and Princess Eve babysit three orphans/Dora The Explorer gets beaten up by Jazzi is a transcript made by Sarah West. Princess Dawn and Princess Eve from The Princess Twins of Legendale have to take care of three orphan girls that Sarah wants them to babysit. The three orphans, in order, are Cassie (13 years old, the eldest of the orphans), Violet (10 years old, the middle of the orphans), and Amber (6 years old, the youngest of the orphans). The girls want Princess Dawn and Princess Eve to take them to see The Peanuts Movie. So, they go to the movies. But while the movie is playing, Dora is not happy about the film, because she wasn't invited to see it, so she punches Amber, dumps a bucket of popcorn on Violet's head, and drenches Cassie with soda because she thinks that movie is a rip off to Godzilla VS Megalon. The princesses get mad at Dora for torturing the orphans. Dora sneaks off to see The Spongebob Squarepants Movie, and Dora got punished by her mother and beaten up by Selkie. Voice Cast Karen as Sarah West Julie as Princess Dawn and Dora Kate as Princess Eve Salli as Cassie Kimberly as Violet Ivy as Amber and Selkie Veena as Dora's mother Transcript Sarah: Eve, Dawn, a lady from the orphanage asked me to babysit three orphan girls, but I need to study for an exam. Can you help me? Dawn: Sure, Sarah. We would love to help. Eve: It would be very nice to babysit for you. Sarah: Okay, you two. I'm going to the library to study. Be good, hear? Dawn: We will, Sarah. Eve: I hope your short attention span doesn't interfere with your studying! (chuckles) Sarah: Oh, Eve, I know I'm a ditz, but my attention span isn't that short. See ya! (leaves) Cassie: Are you the princesses of Legendale? Dawn: Yes, we are! Eve and I are princesses from Legendale. You've probably seen that Barbie movie featuring us. Violet: That's so cool! I love Barbie! Amber: Me too! Violet: So, what should we do while Sarah is at the library? Amber: Can we go see the Peanuts Movie? Cassie: Yeah, can we? I really like reading comic strips, especially Peanuts. Eve: That's a good idea. So, how old are you, girls? Cassie: I'm thirteen years old. Violet is ten, and Amber is six. Dawn: That's nice. Come, let's go to the movies. (So, the princesses and the girls go to the movie theater. They get some snacks and drinks and find their seats) Violet: Yay! I can't wait for the movie to start. Eve: We hope you enjoy this movie. It might be just as funny and entertaining as the comic strip. (50 minutes later, Dora walks in to see the girls watching the movie. The girls are laughing and stuffing their faces. Dora is pretty mad) Dora: What is this trash? I can't believe Blue Sky Studios made a cruddy movie about a great comic strip! I just can't believe the girls over there are enjoying this stupid movie. That's it! I'm gonna torture those brats if it's the last thing I do! (Dora angrily runs to the girls) Dawn: Um, excuse me, young lady. Do you mind? We're trying to watch a movie here, so please return to your seat. Dora: No way! Why would anyone make a stupid movie based on an awesome comic strip and a rip off to Godzilla VS Megalon? I hope you cretins are enjoying yourselves! How about a give you guys a little slap of reality? (Dora punches Amber, dumps a bucket of popcorn on Violet's head, and splashes some soda on Cassie's shirt) Amber: Owww! That hurt! (starts crying) Violet: Yuck! What a perfectly good waste of popcorn. Cassie: Hey, that was one of my best shirts! Violet: Dora, how dare you do this to us? Sarah's going to tell your mother on you! Cassie: Yeah, being a jerk in the movie theaters is really wrong. Do you know you could get in trouble for this? Dora: Sorry, but there's no time to get caught by an usher. I'm off to see The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie! Eve: Oh, boy. That little troublemaker is going to be grounded again. What she did to the orphans was very wrong. Dawn: I think you are right about this, Eve. I've heard about Dora, and she may be a nice girl in Nickelodeon, but in GoAnimate, she's always causing trouble. She'd better learn her lesson this time. (While Dora The Explorer watches the SpongeBob SquarePants Movie, she eventually gets punished by her mom) Dora's Mother: Dora, why did you have to torture three girls at the movies? What have they ever done to you? That's it! You are grounded for 3 weeks, young lady! Sarah: Yeah, you're in big trouble, missy! I was at the library, studying for an exam, when I got a call from Eve, saying that you hurt Amber, dumped a bucket of popcorn on Violet's head, and got Cassie's shirt wet with soda. I hope you are happy now that you've been grounded. (when Dora and her mother got home) Dora's mother: Normally I would say go to your room now, but instead I'm gonna say this! Someone will beat you up. Do you know who she is? I'll give you a hint. She is a very young Kitsune, the friend of Velouria and has Bing Bong, Reggie, Classified, Sharptooth, Chanticleer, Aslan, Freddy Ferret, Soren, Cyber Woo, Ray the Firefly, Hank, Freddy Fazbear, Kai, Geon Jr. and Ace. Dora: I don't want to be beaten up by Selkie. Dora's mother: Correct. Selkie is going to beat you up. Selkie, beat up Dora. (Selkie appears) Selkie: Prepare for some bleeding! (The TV static occurs followed by a technical difficulties sign in a negative color) Category:Grounded Stuff Category:GoAnimate V1 Wiki Category:Grounded Videos by Sarah West